My Husband's Diary
by Prominensa
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Aroma khas sebuah buku tercium bagaikan candu bagiku. Berulang kali aku mengusap dan mencium buku diary yang kupegang itu. Seolah buku diary itu adalah seorang kekasih yang aku rindukan. Fic ini tidak termasuk peserta Entry contoh


**My Husband's Diary**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori karya: SasuSaku AU**

 **Kategori lomba: Individual Fic**

 **Prompt: #1**

 **Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION** ] Aroma khas sebuah buku tercium bagaikan candu bagiku. Berulang kali aku mengusap dan mencium buku _diary_ yang kupegang itu. Seolah buku _diary_ itu adalah seorang kekasih yang aku rindukan. **|| Fic ini tidak termasuk peserta || Entry contoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini panas terik menyapa warga Tokyo. Hampir di sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati, tidak ada satu pun orang yang memakai baju berlengan panjang.

Beberapa kali angin bertiup dan terasa menyejukkan tubuh ini. Membuat setiap orang berucap terima kasih kepada sang angin yang sombong akan kehadirannya itu.

Dan tidak kalah sombongnya suara serangga musim panas yang ikut bersahutan bagaikan sebuah perlombaan paduan suara di acara televisi.

Dapat kulihat di berbagai sudut jalan, _vending machine_ yang biasanya tidak ramai pengunjung kini mendadak penuh oleh orang-orang yang mengantre haus. Bunyi koin yang dimasukkan serta kaleng yang keluar dari mesin, terdengar seperti _melody_ seru bagi beberapa orang yang melintasi jalanan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dari rumah menuju suatu tempat dengan penampilan sederhana. Hanya mengenakan dres putih selutut tanpa lengan dan topi pantai jerami dengan pita _pink_ melingkari si topi.

 _Flat shoes_ dengan warna _soft pink_ menjadi pilihanku hari ini. Tidak lupa kutambahkan aksesoris berupa arloji merk _Alexandre Christy_ yang sudah 4 bulan lebih kusimpan di dalam nakas kamar.

Beberapa helaian rambut _pink_ milikku bergoyang tertiup angin yang sempat menyapa sebentar. Aku sengaja tidak mengikat ranbutku karena ingin menggoda sang angin yang terkadang sombong itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, aku melewati sebuah taman yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama seseorang. Mungkin bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat penuh kenangan bagiku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat istirahat yang nyaman. Dan beberapa detik mencari, netra hijauku pun menemukan sebuah bangku kosong yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Ada sedikit senyuman saat melihat bangku di sana. Hatiku berdebar-debar mengingat kenangan di masa lalu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun sedikit berlarian menuju bangku kosong tersebut. Mengingat hari ini bukanlah hari libur jadi, suasana taman tidak begitu ramai pengunjung.

Kubuka isi tas yang kutenteng sedari tadi dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam sana. Beberapa detik mengobrak-abrik isi tas, tak lama nampaklah sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna biru dengan ukuran sedang.

Aku mengendus buku _diary_ itu. Aroma khas sebuah buku tercium bagaikan candu bagiku. Berulang kali aku mengusap dan mencium buku _diary_ yang kupegang itu. Seolah buku _diary_ itu adalah seorang kekasih yang aku rindukan.

Buku _diary_ ini memang milik suamiku yang ia taruh di atas ranjang kami 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia menaruh di atas ranjang begitu saja. Saat itu kebetulan ia akan pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Namun, karena sedikit penasaran aku pun iseng membawanya ke mana-mana untuk dibaca.

Buku _diary_ ini adalah hadiah dariku untuknya. Saat itu Uchiha Sasuke-suamiku, berulang tahun tepat saat kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sengaja memberinya buku _diary_ dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima hadiah itu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu ia seperti risih mendapat hadiah sebuah buku _diary_.

Sebelum membukanya, aku sempat terkikik geli mengingat Sasuke mau menulis di buku _diary_ ini. Mengingat ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang akan terlihat cukup aneh jika menulis buku _diary_ seperti seorang perempuan.

Perlahan kubuka gembok _diary_ yang berbentuk hati dengan sebuah kunci yang kusimpan di dalam saku. Aku pun membukanya secara acak dari halaman depan lembaran demi lembaran kertas tersebut. Kubaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di setiap lembarannya. Mataku fokus bagaikan elang yang sudah menemukan targetnya.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman aku pun mulai terbawa dalam arus cerita yang suamiku tulis dalam buku _diary_ warna biru itu.

 **My Husband's Diary**

 **[ Rabu, 10 Juli 2010 ]**

 _Musim panas. Festival olahraga. Uchiha Sasuke ikut lomba lari marathon._

 _Event dimulai tgl 15 Juli 2010._

 _Nama anggota satu tim:_

 _1\. Nara Shikamaru_

 _2\. Aburame Shino_

 _3\. Uzumaki Naruto_

 _4\. Akasuna Sasori_

 _5\. Uchiha Sasuke_

 _6\. Shimura Sai_

 _7\. Ootsuki Toneri_

 **~U.S~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku ingat suasana kelas saat itu. Kondisinya terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hal itu karena Shikamaru, ketua kelas kami sedang mengadakan _voting_ untuk sebuah _event_. Tepatnya _event_ festival olahraga musim panas.

Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali tentang hal itu. Mau dipilih atau pun tidak sepertinya bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Ya, aku sangat hafal dengan sifatnya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyukai kegiatan dengan menguras keringat berlebih terutama saat musim panas.

Dengan wajah datarnya, ia meletakkan kepala di atas meja dengan dalih seolah sedang tidur. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sekilas ide masuk ke dalam otakku. Langsung saja aku berteriak hingga membangunkannya ketika ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata.

"Yeaaay...Sasuke- _kun_ ! Lihat ada namamu di papan tulis!"

Teriakanku sungguh luar biasa. Membuatnya terbangun dan menyipitkan kedua mata ke arah papan tulis.

" _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke! Aku terpaksa menulis namamu karena tidak ada laki-laki lain yang cocok selain dirimu," dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Shikamaru berucap tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Refleks aku pun menoleh juga ke arahnya. Aku goda dia dengan mengedipkan satu mataku. Namun, tidak ada balasan darinya. Ia lebih memilih menghadap jendela dan menopang dagunya.

 **[ Minggu, 14 Juli 2010** ]

 _Aku mencium bibir Sakura untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun pacaran._

 _Sakura membuatkan pita kepala untuk event besok. Sakura bilang ini spesial untukku._

 **~U.S~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang _event_ besok, aku sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman dekat rumah kami. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:00. Aku menunggunya di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah danau.

Sasuke datang sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang kami janjikan. Napasnya terlihat berat saat bertemu denganku malam itu. Sebuah kantong plastik tiba-tiba ia sodorkan ke arahku dan saat kulirik ada sekotak _dango_ di dalamnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin inilah cara Sasuke menebus keterlambatannya malam ini. Dengan sekotak _dango_ yang menjadi makanan favoritku.

Kami pun mengobrol setelahnya. Meskipun aku paling mendominasi percakapan tetapi, ia tidak pernah merasa bosan sedikit pun.

Aku teringat bahwa hari ini aku ingin memberinya sesuatu. Kukeluarkan sebuah pita dari dalam _paper bag_ yang aku bawa dari rumah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini untukmu. Pita kepala buatan Sakura spesial untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat pita itu. Mungkin ia sedang mencari tahu apa istimewanya pita itu. Tidak lama, mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan "terima kasih" kepadaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , saat membuat pita kepala itu..." aku menjeda sejenak kalimatku. Bola mataku bergulir ke arah lain, seolah menghindari bola mata milik Sasuke. Aku yakin ada semburat merah di kedua pipiku. Dan lagi Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan kalimatku untuk segera diteruskan. "...aku mencium pita itu, sebagai ganti ciuman di kening Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku menunduk menghindarinya. Jari Sasuke mengangkat daguku dan mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mintalah...!" perintah Sasuke.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Dapat kurasakan napas lembut Sasuke menerpa kulit wajahku. Jantung ini berdebar tidak karuan. Seolah ada trambolin di dalamnya yang berbunyi dengan cepat.

Bibir kami saling menempel. Sedikit terasa dingin saat kami berciuman. Temparan lampu taman membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Sasuke dan aku melakukan ciuman pertama setelah setahun kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan ketika mendengarnya aku menjadi sangat malu hingga rasa panas menghampiri wajahku.

 _"One day, one kiss_..." ucapnya.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Membalikkan beberapa lembar halaman _diary_ suamiku. Kulirik sebuah _vending_ _machine_ di dekat halte bus yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari taman.

Ada sepasang muda-mudi sedang berdiri di depan _vending_ _maching_. Mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama dengan milikku dulu.

Entah kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak nyaman melihat pasangan itu. Mungkin, aku merasa iri dengan pasangan itu yang tersenyum tanpa ada rasa sakit di antara keduanya. Tidak mau merasa kalut lebih dalam, kuputuskan saja melanjutkan membaca buku _diary_ itu dan fokus akan deretan kalimat di dalamnya.

 **[ Sabtu, 24 Desember 2010 ]**

 _Aku memberi hadiah natal sebuah cincin untuk Sakura. Cincin itu sengaja dipasang di jari kelingking, dengan tujuan sebagai pengikat janji._

 _Sedangkan Sakura memberiku hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang ia serahkan kepadaku._

 **~U.S~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam natal tahun ini adalah malam natal terakhir bagi kami. Karena tahun depan Sasuke akan kuliah di Hokkaido dan aku akan tetap kuliah di Tokyo.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilih Hokkaido. Meskipun ia menjelaskan hal ini menyangkut cita-citanya, tetapi aku berpikir Sasuke terlalu jauh mencari universitas.

Wajahku sama sekali tidak ceria hari ini. Sepanjang jalan kami berkeliling kota, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke terus menggandengku meskipun ia tahu aku sedang mendiamkannya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sesuatu di depannya.

"Sakura, apa kau mau ke Tokyo Tower?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan gandengannya.

"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya Sasuke..." jawabku dengan nada lemas.

Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar. Ia justru memaksaku untuk berjalan ke arah Tokyo Tower. Tubuhku ingin menolak tetapi tidak dengan hatiku. Dengan terpaksa aku pun mengikuti Sasuke sesuai kemauannya.

Sesampainya di atas, kami disambut cahaya lampu gedung yang ada di seluruh perfektur Tokyo. Melalui kaca besar kami bisa melihat pemandangan yang menawan dari atas sini.

Apa yang aku lihat dari sini semuanya nampak kecil dan biasa saja. Terutama gedung-gedung megah di Tokyo yang sering membuatku takjub dalam hati.

"Sakura, kata seseorang saat kita merasa mempunyai masalah yang besar, kita disarankan untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanpa menoleh Sasuke mulai berbicara.

Aku menatapnya dari samping. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya tenang terlihat sedikit murung. Mungkin Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Saat kita memandangi gedung-gedung di Tokyo, tentunya semua terasa tinggi dan besar. Akan tetapi, saat kita memandangnya dari Tokyo Tower semua terasa kecil sekali. Sekarang aku tahu maksudnya. Ini seperti melihat dari sudut pandang mana kita menghadapi masalah tersebut," Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku. Mataku terpana melihat senyuman itu.

Aku paham maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun terlihat seperti menghibur diri tetapi, semua ini benar adanya.

Aku pun membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya. Ya, Sasuke benar semua masalah akan terasa kecil jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Berpisah jarak tidaklah akan memisahkan hubungan kami kan? Jadi, sudah kuputuskan untuk tetap mendukung Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berada di sana, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke berinisiatif mengantarku pulang. Namun, dalam perjalanan kami tergoda oleh sesuatu yang biasa anak muda lakukan di malam natal.

Ya, kami mampir ke sebuah _Love_ _Hotel_ sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Memadu kasih layaknya sepasang suami-istri dan saling melepas kehormatan yang sudah kami jaga sebelumnya.

Berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang. Saling menempelkan tubuh telanjang kami dan bermain di bawah selimut yang sama. Kami melepas masa muda dan menyambut proses kedewasaan kami melalui sesuatu yang bernama _sex_.

Dalam tidurku saat itu, dapat kurasakan Sasuke memberiku hadiah lain. Tepatnya sebuah cincin yang dipasang di kelingking tangan kananku. Sebagai simbol bahwa kami tidak akan berpisah.

 _Handphone_ di dalam tas tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan membuatku cukup kaget. Saat kulihat nama yang tertera di layar, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengusap layar ke arah tulisan ' _reject_ ''.

Kulirik sekilas jam yang terpampang di sudut atas layar _handphone_. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00.

Aku merasa cukup lama berada di taman. Sepertinya aku harus bergegas pergi ke tujuanku seharusnya. Tidak lupa aku membereskan semua barang-barang yang barusan kukeluarkan dari dalam tas.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengejar bus yang berhenti mencari penumpang di halte. Dengan keadaan berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan, aku berhasil duduk di dalam bus.

Setelah mengatur napas beberapa detik, aku pun membuka buku _diary_ yang belum sempat aku kunci kembali. Tiga lembar foto terjatuh saat aku membuka _diary_ itu.

Foto pertama adalah foto pernikahan kami, lalu yang kedua foto Sasuke bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dulu, dan yang terakhir adalah foto Sasuke sedang bersama dengan rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya merupakan teman semasa kuliahnya dulu.

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan perasaanku. Berbagai bau mencurigakan muncul di pikiranku. Terlebih rekan kerjanya itu adalah seorang wanita. Dan aku cukup mengenal siapa wanita itu. Siapa sangka mereka dipertemukan kembali.

 **[ Selasa, 17 Maret 2013 ]**

 _Sakura mengakhiri hubungan kami begitu saja. Tepatnya menjelang hari ulang tahunnya. Dia bilang aku sudah berubah tidak seperhatian dulu. Kami juga jarang bertemu dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

 _Aku rasa memang ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh itu memang tidak mudah. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengiyakan keputusan Sakura. Aku sendiri juga merasa bosan harus bertengkar setiap waktu dengannya._

 **~U.S~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian itu adalah sejarah pertengkaran kami yang terbesar. Jadi, momen itu tidak pernah akan aku lupakan.

Saat itu aku mengumpulkan uang dari hasilku bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran. Karena sudah lama aku dan Sasuke tidak saling mengunjungi, aku pun memutuskan untuk datang ke Hokkaido saat musim semi tiba.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat ia tahu aku mendadak mengunjungi apartemennya. Kulihat apartemennya sedikit berantakan. Bahkan banyak sampah berserakan di mana-mana.

Karena datang mendadak Sasuke pergi keluar untuk mencari beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut kami yang masih kosong. Bagaimana lagi, aku datang berkunjung terlalu pagi dan Sasuke sendiri baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Kebetulan apartemen Sasuke tidak begitu besar dibanding kamar tidurku di rumah.

Kubersihkan dengan telaten ruangan itu sambil menunggu Sasuke datang. Namun, saat sedang asyik membersihkan kasur aku melihat ada sesuatu di dekat bantal miliknya.

Sesuatu itu jelas tidak akan dimiliki Sasuke mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Sebuah lipstik berwarna merah tergeletak begitu saja di sana.

Kristal beningku tak tahan berjatuhan satu demi satu. Belum sempat mengusapnya, pintu apartemen terbuka. Sasuke masuk dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita yang asing bagiku.

"Sakura, ini Hinata teman sekelasku."

Sasuke memperkenalkan seseorang kepadaku. Seorang wanita yang ia bilang adalah teman sekelasnya. Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat mataku berkaca-kaca. Namun, sebelum ia menanyakan kondisiku. Hinata meraih tanganku.

"Aaa, Sakura- _san_ , salam kenal ya! Dan, oh...terima kasih ini adalah lipstikku. Kebetulan aku datang kemari untuk mengambil ini. Bodohnya aku melupakannya kemarin begitu saja."

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami bertiga. Ada perasaan ingin meledak di dalam hatiku. Saat itu juga kuputuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Sasuke.

Hinata tampak kebingungan tetapi aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menemui 'bajingan' itu. Semua pertengkaran yang kami hadapi sebelumnya, kupikir itu hanyalah ego kami saja. Namun, ternyata aku merasa dikhianati olehnya.

Sasuke mengejarku dan berusaha meraih lenganku. Saat berhasil meraihnya ia terkejut melihatku menangis seperti bocah.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Kemarin kami mengerjakan tugas dengan teman lainnya. Kebetulan saja lipstiknya tertinggal di apartemen," jelasnya.

Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Saat itu juga kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semua. Dan semakin terasa sesak dadaku saat Sasuke mengiyakan begitu saja keputusanku. Seolah semuanya memang benar.

 **[ Senin, 09 Mei 2013 ]**

 _Sekarang aku menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu teman sekelasku. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kepribadiannya lebih lembut dari Sakura. Dan aku rasa karena kami sering bertemu membuat kami menjadi saling jatuh cinta._

 **~U.S~**

 **[ Kamis, 23 Juli 2013 ]**

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku tetapi, entah kenapa semua terasa biasa saja. Hinata dan beberapa teman sekelasku memberi kejutan saat tengah malam._

 _Kado dari Hinata adalah sebuah dompet kulit yang dia beli dari luar negeri._

 _Meskipun kado dari Hinata cukup mahal tetapi, semua terasa sangat biasa dibanding pemberian Sakura. Bahkan tubuh Hinata tidak pernah bisa mengganti tubuh Sakura saat kami bercinta. Mereka memang tidak sama._

 _Dan aku kini merindukan Sakura-ku._

 **~U.S~**

 **[ Selasa, 14 September 2013 ]**

 _Aku putus dengan Hinata. Saat itu aku melihat ia sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Mereka terkejut melihat kehadiranku._

 _Rasanya sakit melihat Hinata yang mengkhianatiku secepat ini. Padahal aku serius dengannya. Meskipun berulang kali ia menjelaskan hal ini tetapi, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Bagiku sulit untuk percaya jika cintaku yang tulus ditigakan begitu saja._

 **~U.S~**

 **[ Sabtu, 18 September 2013 ]**

 _Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura di Hokkaido. Ia sedang berlibur bersama teman-temannya._

 _Aku menemaninya jalan-jalan di Hokkaido. Kami berdua mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. Entah apa yang terjadi. Kami berdua berakhir di hotel dengan keadaan telanjang._

 _Saat Sakura sadar ia malah memukul dan meninggalkanku di hotel sendirian._

 **~U.S~**

Tidak terasa bus yang kunaiki sudah berhenti di sebuah halte dekat dengan rumah sakit. Aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan segera memasuki lift menuju lantai 4.

Aku menyapa beberapa dokter dan perawat yang berpapasan denganku. Bunyi _flat_ _shoes_ yang aku kenakan menjadi irama tersendiri di sepanjang koridor. Hal itu cukup menambah kesan jauh lokasi kamar yang sedang kutuju.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar bertuliskan nomor 423. Sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas cukup mewah bagi beberapa orang yang menginap di sana.

Kubuka pintu kamar secara perlahan. Aku sapa seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang kamar. Tubuh pria di atas sana terlihat kurus dan pucat.

Hidungnya disumpal beberapa alat medis dan selang. Bunyi tut-tut monitor menambah kesan dramatis di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Aku mendekat ke arah ranjang sambil mengecup kening pria itu. Tetesan bulir asin berjatuhan dari kedua mataku. Dengan suara serak aku menyapanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kabar?"

Pria itu adalah suamiku-Sasuke Uchiha, yang tengah mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama 2 bulan. Saat itu, Sasuke pamit akan pergi ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan.

Tiga hari setelah ia pergi, aku mendapat kabar jika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak begitu paham kronologisnya. Yang kutahu semua dokter sudah menyerah untuk kesembuhan suamiku.

Dalam harapan yang tipis itu aku memaksa pihak rumah sakit untuk terus mencoba mempertahankan Sasuke. Inilah sebab ia berada di sini sekarang.

Aku menarik kursi yang ada di samping ranjang. Kubuka kembali _diary_ milik suamiku. Tidak ada yang begitu menarik di dalamnya. Hanya tulisan bagaimana aku dan dia bisa kembali bersama juga mengenai lamaran dan pernikahan kami.

Aku memang berbaikan dengan Sasuke setelah insiden mabuk itu. Dengan modal keberanian ia juga mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa ia akan menikahiku setelah lulus kuliah. Akan tetapi, orang tuaku menolaknya dan menyuruh agar Sasuke mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih dahulu.

Kami pun melewati proses sebelum ke jenjang serius dengan saling introspeksi diri. Tentunya belajar dari kesalahan yang pernah kami buat sebelumnya. Tentang kesalahpahaman di masa lalu yang menjadi sebab kami putus dulu.

Hingga hari H itu pun akhirnya tiba juga...

 **[ Kamis, 29 Juni 2014 ]**

 _Aku melamar Sakura. Mungkin ini adalah lamaran kedua bagiku karena sebelumnya aku sempat melamarnya dan ditolak oleh orang tuanya._

 _Saat itu aku mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu di taman dekat itu memang istimewa bagi kami. First kiss kami terukir di taman itu. Sampai sekarang aku belum melupakannya._

 _Keadaan taman saat itu tidak terlalu ramai dan terang. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Sakura sedang celingukan mencariku. Aku sengaja bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri._

 _Sudah ada 15 menit ia menungguku berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Sakura itu sedang tidak mekar mengingat hari ini adalah musim panas._

 _Setelah kuyakin cukup lama, aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan tubuh Sakura melonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia mengelak. Namun, selang beberapa detik ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah aku._

 _Kami pun saling menautkan jari dan tidak lama posisinya berubah menghadap diriku. Aku sematkan cincin yang aku beli barusan ke jemari manis Sakura._

 _Sakura tertegun dengan perlakuanku. Saat aku berkata "Will you marry me?" ia meneteskan buliran asin di depanku._

 _Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Kami pun saling berpelukan melepas aura kebahagiaan kami berdua. Berharap momen ini hanya sekali seumur hidup kami._

 **~U.S~**

 **[ Musim gugur, 21 September 2014 ]**

 _Hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagiku. Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura Haruno._

 _Hey diary ! Aku tidak yakin akan menulis di sini setiap hari nantinya :")_

 _Sayonara :=)_

 **~U.S~**

Aku tidak pernah bosan membaca _diary_ milik suamiku. Walau terkadang tertulis dengan tidak rapi tetapi, aku yakin jika ini merupakan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Secara refleks aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nampak seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam dan bermata _lavender_ datang mendekatiku.

Dia berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sasuke yang lemah tidak berdaya. Kulirik sekilas bola mata wanita itu yang berkaca-kaca dan jemarinya tampak bergetar. Tanpa diduga wanita itu membungkuk di hadapanku dan meminta maaf begitu saja.

"Sakura- _san_ , maaf aku sudah lancang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini," nada bicaranya terdengar serak dan tersiksa. Aku enggan menatap wajah wanita itu. Namun, ia menambahi kalimatnya dan membuat aku mau tidak mau menatapnya. "Seharusnya akulah yang berbaring di atas ranjang ini...hiks...akulah yang membuat-Sasuke menderita-hiks...seperti ini."

Keheningan cukup lama di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Saat aku diam wanita yang bernama Hinata itu justru tidak segera menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena kalian mencoba bermain di belakangku," tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dengan sesenggukan ia mencoba menjelaskan,"Bukan...tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami."

Dari dalam tasnya, Hinata mengambil sesuatu. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan Sasuke terpampang di atasnya. Sepertinya ini adalah sobekan kertas dari _diary_ itu. Mengingat motif kertasnya sama dengan _diary_ Sasuke

Aku pun berdiri menghadap Hinata. Kuambil sobekan kertas itu dan melihat apa yang Hinata maksud. Mataku sedikit membulat saat aku melihat deretan kalimat di atas kertas itu.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku dan Sasuke secara kebetulan dipertemukan kembali dalam satu kantor tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu. Kau tahu hubunganku dan dia saat itu berakhir karena kesalahanku. Aku pun mencoba untuk menjelaskan kembali dan..." ia menggantung kalimatnya membuatku penasaran.

"Dan?" tanyaku heran.

"Dan aku mengajaknya memperbaiki hubungan kami kembali," sambungnya.

"..." aku diam dan melirik sekilas ke tubuh pria yang berbaring itu.

"Apa kau tahu jawaban Sasuke?" suara Hinata membuatku menatapnya kembali, "Sasuke bilang ia sudah menikah bahkan ia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat membicarakan tentang kehamilanmu. Terus terang aku iri."

Aku mengusap pelan perutku yang masih terlihat rata. Kenyataan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu adalah kebenaran.

Saat itu sebelum ia pergi ke luar kota kami sempat memeriksa ke dokter kandungan. Hasil dari dokter menyatakan bahwa saat itu aku hamil 2 bulan. Kami berdua sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu.

"Saat itu Sasuke memberiku secarik kertas dari dalam saku jasnya. Saat aku membaca kalimat di atas kertas itu spontan aku membuangnya dan berlari keluar. Karena dalam keadaan emosi, aku menyeberang jalan tanpa hati-hati. Sebuah truk tronton melintas dengan cepat menuju ke arahku..." Hinata beberapa kali menarik napas saat bercerita, "Sasuke mendorongku dan saat aku menyadarinya...aku melihat tubuh Sasuke-lah yang tertabrak tronton."

Kami berdua sama-sama mengalirkan kristal asin dari dua bola mata kami bedanya, Hinata menangis sambil terisak dan minta maaf. Ia juga berlutut agar aku memaafkannya. Namun, untuk saat ini aku memilih mengusirnya dan ingin sendirian.

Setelah Hinata keluar ruangan, aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Napasku sesak dan tubuhku mulai panas. Air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti.

Aku menatap wajah suamiku. Tanganku bergetar mengelus rambutnya. Ada perasaan iri di hatiku. Aku iri dilindungi oleh pria ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jika itu aku...apakah kau juga akan menolongku? Melakukan hal yang sama, mengorbankan nyawamu..."

"..."

"KATAKAN! KATAKAN PADAKU, SASUKE- _KUN_..."

"..."

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh melakukan hal ini...Lihat! Harusnya wanita itu yang berbaring koma di sini. Bukan...bukan kau yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ayah..." aku terus berteriak ke arah Sasuke meskipun aku tahu ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Kutatap sobekan kertas pemberian Hinata. Suasana kalut masih menyelimuti hatiku.

 **[ Musim semi 2016 ]**

 _Hay diary! Aku ingin menulis sesuatu yang cukup membuatku bahagia._

 _Setelah lama aku dan Sakura menanti seorang bayi. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa kami. Baru saja aku mendapat kabar jika sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah._

 _Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat perpaduan wajah tampanku dan cantiknya istriku menjadi satu._

 **{Foto USG}**

 **~U.S~**

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika anak ini lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Jadi, bangunlah _anata_!"

Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tanpa kusangka jemarinya bergerak pelan membalas perlakuanku. Aku yang menyadari tanda-tanda kehidupan itu langsung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Berbondong-bondonglah dokter dan perawat menuju ruangan. Namun, dokter berpikir jika aku hanya berkhayal saja. Karena setelah diperiksa tanda-tanda kehidupan itu tidak ada dan tidak terbukti sama sekali.

Aku sempat merasa syok mendengar pernyataan dari dokter itu. Namun, dengan senyum getir aku tetap menemani Sasuke dan tetap merasa harapan itu ada. Entah 2 bulan atau pun 2 tahun aku akan tetap di sisinya.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Serius nih ya aku pas nulis fic ini lagi kena WB jadi, mohon maaf jika fic ini rada absurd. Ini berjuang dengan beberapa kali remake karena kurang percaya diri.

Ini kumasukkan sebagai entry contoh untuk event SSFI AUTUMN CELEBRATION (Kategori individual). Siapa tahu ada yg berminat event bisa PM saya di fb ria isn't jellyfish.

 **R &R**

 **My Husband's Diary**


End file.
